


Justice Comics

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY, Sentinels of the Multiverse (Card Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen, PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: A young girl wants nothing more than to return to her home dimension with her sister.





	Justice Comics

Meredith Stinson hurled the computers from her desk with blinding fury. Panting, she stared at the wreckage of her lab.

“No one,” she said, pointing at the other scientists, “is to mention the findings. This...this is too big.”

She walked over to the large, glass cage in the center of the room. “What are you planning?” she asked. “What is it that you want?” She put a hand on the glass wall...and a large, silvery-gray hand slammed against the other side. She looked around the hand, and saw what could be described as Progeny’s face, with its two eyes, and the obscure symbol on its forehead.

“You are never getting out,” she told it.

Purple lightning crackled around the Scion. Meredith spun around and strode out of the lab. “If it looks for _one goddamn second_ that it could get out, blow it up.”

She strode from the lab. No one could know what she’d discovered. If people found out...what would Legacy do? Bunker? Dana? Devra?

No. She’d have to keep this secret. No one could know. Everything rested on her.

  
Krystal Lee sat on a bench in the park, watching some kids run around. She’d run like that once. She remembered the feeling...of being weightless...of being everywhere...of being _free…_

The higher you jumped, the more likely it was that you’d fall short.

She shut out the silver burning from her memory and took another sip of her coffee.

“Hey,” a voice said. She looked up at a young girl with _way_ too much yellow hair. “Aren’t many benches in this park. Mind if I sit down here?”

“Nope.” Krystal moved the paper bag containing her burger to her opposite side as the girl sat down.

“Nice weather.”

“Yeah.”

The girl leaned back against the bench, resting her arms on the back of the bench. Krystal only then noticed that she had two large gauntlets on her arms.

“Name’s Yang.”

“Er, Krystal. Krystal Lee.”

Yang took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

“You walk around armed,” Krystal said, taking another sip from her coffee.

“Um...yeah.”

“Is it because of the recent... _ahem_...carnage?” She nodded to her right, to where a giant footprint had crushed half the park--and with it, most of the benches.

“Er...yeah. Yeah, totally.”

Krystal chuckled. “Oy. Word of advice, if you’re gonna lie, _git good_.”

Yang flinched. “Ouch. So, out of curiosity, what carnage?”

Krystal choked on her coffee, spitting some out. “Where have you been, _Mars?_ ”

“...Do I have to answer that?”

“How do you _not_ know about OblivAeon?”

“I’m...not into politics?”

Krystal gave the most dumbfounded stare in her life. Yang squirmed awkwardly under her scrutiny.

Finally, Krystal took another sip of her coffee. “I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Um, yeah. Let’s just say that I’m not from around here.”

“ _Where?_ OblivAeon rampaged _around the globe_ ! Where _were_ you?”

“Um...truth is, I don’t actually know where I was...in relation to where I _am_ …”

“You’re lost?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think it’s normal ‘can’t find Main Street’. I remember, there was an purple explosion, suddenly found myself some place else, everything’s different...well, I’m looking for some friends of mine. Blake, Weiss, and my sister Ruby. If I can find them, that should...hey, why are you so pale.”

Krystal breathed low and shallow. “Did you say, ‘Ruby’?”

“Yeah...wait, have you seen her?”

Flash, fire…

_“I’m sorry for this, young Krystal.”_

“Um, are you okay?”

“You’re her sister?”

“Um...half-sister.”

“Calm yourself, Krystal,” Krystal whispered to herself, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

“Um…”

“Good news, I do know your sister. Bad news, both of you are more lost than you realize.”

“Eh?”

“She...and you...are from _another dimension_.”

“What?”

“Its...just...gah!” She breathed deeply. “Her and her eye lasers cost me dearly, kay?”

“Eye...lasers…? What are you talking about?”

“You know, her silver eye thing!”

“Um...I’m not sure we’re talking about the same person…”

Krystal gave her a penetrating stare. "When...we last met...her eyes... _literally exploded._ "

Yang gave her a look.

"Um...do you know a polite way to say, 'you're crazy'?" Yang asked.

"You just called me crazy."

"There are _several_ things wrong with what you just said. First off, Ruby wasn't missing. I saw her not ten minutes ago. Second, she didn't have...um...quote, unquote, 'eye lasers'."

Krystal’s only response was, “You don’t know about that either?”

“Apparently not. If this is actually true.”

Krystal breathed deeply.  _Calm,_ she told herself. "All I can say is what I saw."

"Okay. But, still,

Friction heaved a put-upon sigh. “You know what? Fine.” She got up. “This isn’t worth my time.”

She stomped off in a rage. _Why was I even trying to help her?_ She didn’t generally even care about other people.

A throb in her leg caused her to stumble. She put her hand beside her knee, feeling cold metal of the implants.

_“You’ll be able to walk, but not run. And I’m afraid...it’s permanent.”_

Gritting her teeth, she rose. She leaned against a tree. She’d left her burger in the paper bag on the bench.

_Damn._

She took a couple of deep breaths with her eyes closed. She opened them, smelling something good. Yang was standing there, holding out the paper bag. “Sooo...you left this.”

“Thanks.” Krystal took the bag. 

"So...um...I guess I should say sorry? I was...kinda rude there."

"Yeah, you--" She looked past Yang. 

Yang followed her gaze. A young girl with a purple jacket and a pink stripe through her otherwise black hair was talking to some kids. 

"Uh-oh," Krystal said as the girl's gaze fell upon them. 

"Is she...a friend of yours?"

"Not exactly."

The hero known as Unity started walking towards them. 

"Yeah, thanks for giving me my burger back. Gotta run, see you round, by!"

Krystal took off running at break-neck speeds. 

"Hey, wait!" Yang tried to reach out, but Krystal ran off too quickly. 

Yang stared after her, stupefied. "What's her problem?" Then, she ran off after Krystal. 

"Wait!" Unity cried. "Hold on a minute!"

 

Krystal jumped over a fence, her coffee and burger dropped somewhere behind her. She cut through someone's garden, jumping over a fence. Her legs throbbed, but she continued running.  She ran through the street, almost getting run over. "Watch it!" the driver cried as she reached the other side. 

She continued. "Hey, slow down!" the same driver called out. Krystal spared a glance behind her. Yang was following, with Unity close behind. 

Muttering certain vulgar insults about Unity, she took a sudden turn down a side street. She slowed down after a few minutes of running, her legs feeling like they'd been amputated and sewed back on by a dentist. 

As she turned a corner, she bumped into a man in a hood. 

"Sorry!" she said, falling on her but. The man stumbled, but stood up straight. Krystal looked at him, then froze. The two yellow-green eyes set in a red, cracked mask belonged to the serial killer Jack Donovan, aka Spite. 

He glared at her. "Be more careful. Any other die, I'd have killed you. Not for bumping into me; just because." He shrugged, then walked off. 

Krystal rose slowly, heart thumping loudly. Spite was normally in Rook City; that he was in Megalopolis was a bad sign, especially as, last she checked, he was dead.

"Wait up!" Yang cried. She spun around the corner and rammed into Krystal. Both fell to the ground in a heap. 

Spite turned around. "Eh?"

Yang jumped to her feet. "Why did you suddenly run off like that?"


End file.
